


Back From Work

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Other, he didn't get shoved in the walls as a child au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms wasn't shoved in the walls as a kid after getting burned in a fire, so you two have a very normal relationship.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Back From Work

“I’m home!” You called from the front door, kicking off your shoes, haphazardly tossing your purse in a chair, and letting your jacket fall to the floor.

“I’m in the study, love.” Brahms called back to you, instantly making the day you had seem so much better. You briskly walked to the study, to see your man hunched over his current project.

Smiling, you reached out and pet his back, running your hand up and through his thick hair, knowing that if he truly was in the zone, nothing you did could possibly snap him out of it. However, Brahms must not have been in the zone, because he quickly looked up from what he was doing, smiling his wonderful smile at you. 

“How was work?” He asked, nuzzling his face into your hand. 

“Oh, the usual.” You sighed dramatically and slid into an armchair. “The usual ‘I don’t know my password!’ Well figure it out and come back. ‘Can’t you make an exception for me?’ No I’ll get fired. ‘I’m going to cry now for ten minutes, making everyone uncomfortable, and I will come back in five minutes when I call IT like you suggested and act like nothing happened.’”

Brahms chuckled, turning back to his desk. “Sounds lovely. And how is your new boss doing?”

“How tragic, she still has a horrible case of IDon’tLikeHer. Must be permanent, could be fatal. Possibly genetic.” You quipped, turning in the armchair to watch him work.

“Ah, but I see you’re still all caught up in Doesn’tGiveSecondChances-itis. Which I’ve heard is perfectly curable, my dear, but only if the patient wants to be cured.” He smirked, his hands busy with what he was doing.

“I don’t like new people coming into the office and changing everything.” You frowned, picking at a fuzzy on the armchair, knowing that he was right.

“You know, she’s the one who is new and outnumbered, you should be sympathetic.” Brahms hummed in his melodic voice of his.

“Oh, put it in your books.” You snapped, walking over and sitting on his lap. “What’s this one about?”

On his desk were many scattered papers, a laptop, colored pencils and watercolors. Many of the papers had scenes with a wolf and a raven on them, though that itself didn’t give away the plot of the story.

Brahms was a famous children’s book author, his whimsical attitude and many artistic talents made him stand a head above the rest. However, he refused interviews every time one was offered. He’d always tell you he didn’t want to scare off the kids with his face. And it broke your heart. 

From the moment you’d first laid eyes on Brahms all you could see was his beautiful eyes, his soft curly hair, and a smile that made your heart melt. You’d tried to convince him many times that those qualities were all anyone would see, but he still could barely bring himself to even leave the house. When he did go out, he wore a mask, one that you believed brought even more unwanted attention to him. But Brahms was a stubborn man, and you weren’t going to push him out of his comfort zone.

“It’s about a wolf and a raven who learn how to play together.” He replied, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Obviously, it’s a bit more involved with dialogue, but that’s the base premise.”

“These are beautiful, Brahmsy.” You murmured, picking up a half-finished sketch. “I think you have another best seller on your hands.”

He chuckled. “People always say that I have a way with children.”

“Because you are a child.” You teased, setting down the sketch and kissing him lovingly.

He kissed you back, wrapping his other arm around your waist as well, humming against your lips. You rested your hands on his chest, and he rubbed small circles in your back, and as he did any stresses of the day just faded away. All that was left was you and Brahms.

“Brahms.” You mumbled into the kiss, still not pulling your lips away.

“Mmhmm?” He hummed, refusing to pull back as well.

Finally, you gave in and broke the kiss, giggling softly and cupping his face in one of your hands.

“Well, the Phantom of the Opera is coming to town, and I thought it would be fun for us to go see it.” You finally said it. The pitch was in the air. Brahms instantly stiffened, and he looked away, and you knew it was because he was going to say no, and he would feel bad for disappointing you.

But that wasn’t going to happen this time. You had made sure of that. You had a plan.

“Before you start worrying.” You interrupt his thoughts, pressing your finger to his lips. “I have an idea that might make you feel better about going out. Please hear it before you start feeling bad for saying no.”

Brahms made a face, but he remained quiet, so you took that as your que to continue. 

“What if we dressed up?” You asked, gently tracing his burn marks with your index finger. He closed his eyes, relaxing at your touch. “You could dress up as the phantom, and I’ll dress up as Christine. That way you can wear a mask, and people won’t question it. And since I’ll be dressed up too, people will be looking at the both of us, not just you…”

You knew you were being a little too wordy in your explanation to him, but he let you ramble without interrupting. When you finally trailed off, Brahms opened his eyes once more.

He looked a little uncertain, and he looked away for a moment before meeting your eyes once more. 

“Do you really want to?” He asked softly.

“Not enough to force you to do something that would make you uncomfortable. If you decide halfway you want to go home, then we’ll absolutely pack up and go home, no worries.” You replied quickly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “If you think you’d still be uncomfortable even with the phantom’s mask on, I can go with one of my friends, it’s no big deal at all.”

Brahms sighed quietly and smiled, his eyes soft. “Do you think I’d make a good phantom?”

“The best!” You grinned, nuzzling your forehead on his. “You’d almost be too sexy to resist, actually.”

He laughed, pulling you tighter to him. “How can I argue with that?”

You smiled, hope bubbling in your chest. “You can’t.”

“Then we’re going.” Brahms stated, nodding slightly. “I’ve been wanting to take you out, and you just came up with the perfect date all by yourself.”

Smiling at the praise, you climbed off of his lap. “I’ll make dinner, you finish your book.”

Brahms took your hand in his, gently kissing your knuckles. “I’ll be here.” He said.

“I’ll be back.” You smiled.


End file.
